1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller blind to be used in buildings and having heat insulating properties.
2. Description Prior Art
A roller blind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,712 wherein two flexible sheets are provided, an inner sheet and an outer sheet, which each form two layers in the lowered position in order to provide, in this manner, insulating air spaces between said layers. In the first sheet, a cylindrical weight is provided in an unattached manner—i.e. not fixed to said sheet—and, in a corresponding manner, a cylindrical weight is provided in the outer sheet.